Honest Trailer - Interstellar
Interstellar is the 97th episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert,''' Dan Murrell, Erica Russell '''and Andy Signore. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2014 American science-fiction film Interstellar. It was published on May 31, 2015, to coincide with the film's release on home video and Blu-ray. It is 4 minutes 59 seconds long. It has been viewed over 9.4 million times Watch Honest Trailers - Interstellar on YouTube "The movie everyone respected for being ambitious and original, but also made them say, 'What's he doing in a space bookshelf?'" '~ Honest Trailers - Interstellar'' Script From the director (Christopher Nolan) who apparently gets a lifetime pass because he made ''The Dark Knight'' comes the movie everyone respected for being ambitious and original, but also made them say, "What's he doing in a space bookshelf?" ''Interstellar.'' The earth is really dusty and we've run out of okra ('''Donald: Saying it's the last harvest for okra. Ever.). Matthew McConaughey stars as Matthew McConaughey, barely pretending to be a guy named Coop. He's a pilot-turned-corn-farmer struggling against the words trying to escape from his mouth (Cooper: mumbling We farmers we sit here every year, when rains fail, we say next year.), but above all he's a father to his beloved daughter Murph, (montage of Matthew McConaughey saying "Murph!" "Come on, Murph!" "Make him stay, Murph!" "Don't let me leave, Murph!" "MURPH!" "MURPH!"), and it son Tom who, by comparison, he couldn't give two sh*ts about. (Donald: Tom will be alright but you gotta make things right with Murph. Cooper: I will.). how well When Cooper is sent to five dimensional space to write NASA's coordinates out of the dust particles in his daughter's bedroom - don't worry, we'll get back to that - he'll embark on a mission to save the world with the help of Christopher Nolan's trademarks: on the nose dialogue about character motivations (Donald: You were good at something and you never got a chance to do anything with it. Amelia Brand: The tiniest possibility of seeing wolf again excites me. Mann: I can't watch you go through this I'm sorry. I thought I could, but I can;t), and dumbed down analogy so the audience can understand (Romilly: If a black hole is an oyster, then the singularity's the pearl inside. Romilly: So wormhole bends space like this take a shortcut through). Hey! You stole that one from a bit horizon! (Event Horizon: And the spacecraft passes through the gateway, space returns to normal.) But Coop won't have to make this journey alone; along for the ride are these two red shirts (Romilly and Doyle), a shape-shifting ATM (TARS), this crying girl (Amelia Brand), and the world's best scientists (Prof. Brand: Led by the remarkable Dr. Mann. Amelia Brand: Dr. Mann? Well, he's remarkable. He's the best of us.), who doesn't know how an airlock works. (Cooper: If you open the hatch, the airlock will depressurize. Mann: There is a moment blown out the airlock). Smooth. Witness a visual masterpiece that assaults your eyes with breathtaking effects, and assault your ears with emotional swells that sound like Hans Zimmer fell asleep on his organ of scenes accompanied by musical orchestrations by Hans Zimmer. Damn it! Turn it down! I can't hear my own epic voice! So try to follow along with a film that was praised by no less than Neil deGrasse Tyson for its scientific accuracy, even though it goes full-blown Shyamalan at the end. In a final act that consists of (inhales): Cooper taking a black hole to a five dimensional test rack constructed by future humans (Cooper: We brought ourselves), finding his daughter through the power of love (Cooper: My connection with Murph, it is quantifiable.), sending himself the coordinates to the secret NASA base that started this whole thing off from behind his daughter's bookcase - which is a paradox by the way - (Cooper: I brought myself here.), tapping a complex scientific data from inside the black hole and Morse code on the second hand of a wristwatch which Murphy uses to solve gravity and save humanity (Murph: Eureka!), then getting spit out into space unscathed in only a spacesuit just in time to be picked up by space Rangers (Man: The Rangers founder with only minutes left in your oxygen supply.), who unfreeze his elderly daughter so they can finally reunite, only her to tell him to go back into space after, like, a minute, so we can go back through the wormhole he just escaped them to find Anne Hathaway. Go ahead, tell us that didn't happen. It's not that we don't understand it; it's just really stupid. Starring: McConoughey as Cooper The Astronaut Farmer; Caine as Prof. Brand Star Trek: The Math of Caine; Hathaway as Amelia Brand Anne Goaway; Chastain Murph!; Affleck as Tom Luigi Affleck; Grace as Getty That '70s Cameo; Lithgow as Donald Third Dick from the Sun; TARS Pal 9000; and Damon as Mann A Baked Potato. for Interstellar - Christopher Nolan's Contact. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] Christopher Nolan's Contact Amelia Brand: Love is the one thing we're capable of perceiving that transcends dimensions of time and space. All right, all right! Oh, what? What?! Trivia * Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for several other Christopher Nolan films including Batman Begins,''' The Dark Knight,' The Dark Knight Rises',' Inception 'and '''Memento. They also produced a career retrospective Honest Trailer for Nolan's entire filmography. '''See list of Honest Trailers for more. * Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for several other science-fiction films including ''Predator, 'Blade Runner, Aliens, Alien: Covenant, Avatar, Inception, Jurassic Park, Jurassic World and many more (see list of Honest Trailers). * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception Honest Trailers - Interstellar has a 95.9% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Digital Trends wrote "Screen Junkies’ “Honest Trailers” video series has a knack for skewering films in a way that somehow finds the balance between outright ridicule and the sort of clever criticism that even stalwart fans of the film can appreciate." Slash Film agreed with this sentiment, writing "even though I really enjoyed the film despite its flaws (including yes, the award winning “sound design”), it’s hard not to agree with some of their humorously well-presented points." Gizmodo wrote "I love watching Honest Trailers' takedown of movies because they highlight actual problems, they're actually really funny and they have no sacred cows." MovieFone wrote that the Hones Trailer "perfectly sums up" the film's flaws. Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Erica Russell & Andy Signore Edited by Dan Murrell External links * 'Murph! Even if you loved Interstellar you’ll enjoy this skewering from Screen Junkies '- Digital Trends article * 'Interstellar Honest Trailer: Nolan “Goes Full Blown Shyamalan” '- Slash Film article * 'Interstellar Honest Trailer Rips Apart Christopher Nolan's Space Movie '- Gizmodo article * 'The Honest Trailer For 'Interstellar' Perfectly Sums Up Its Flaws '- MovieFone article * 'Eureka! ‘Interstellar’ Gets A Brutally Honest Trailer. '- Uproxx article * 'Honest Trailer for Christopher Nolan's INTERSTELLAR '- Geek Tyrant article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Christopher Nolan Category:Science-fiction Category:2010s Category:Season 4 Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Category:Legendary Pictures